1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a thin film transistor array substrate and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor array substrate is widely used as a backplane of a display device. Recently, as the display device tends to have higher resolution, the size of an individual pixel area of the thin film transistor array substrate gradually decreases.